<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fly Again by Tigae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071136">Fly Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigae/pseuds/Tigae'>Tigae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gift Drabble, M/M, Not beta read - we die like Vikings, Surprise POV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigae/pseuds/Tigae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always watching him walk away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg, implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fly Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the song that was chosen for me was <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VHGX4GQGh4">Fly Again</a> by Kristine W </p><p>I mostly used the lyrics, as the music kinda blew my inspiration. For you Chas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seems he was always watching his back.</p><p>He was always watching him walk away, time and again. Chasing after new prey, hunting new quarry. He never quite seemed fully settled, always searching, always seeking, always <em>raging.</em> But never finding.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>Watching him as he walked away yet again, after <em>finally</em> finding vengeance, he was surrounded by many. But some stood out. Men, crowding him but never enough to seem overbearing. Always reaching, but almost never touching.</p><p>At least, not in plain sight.</p><p>He noticed, of course he did. It was difficult not to notice when you knew and loved him as he did. He was always so angry, but also full of charisma and life. Always so passionate. They had all lived through hardships, some worse than others, but survival made them stronger. <em>Him</em> stronger. Faster. Wiser. <em>Fiercer.</em></p><p>The sharp grin on his face cut a savage slash across the courtyard of the fortress. His consorts were deadly shadows at his shoulders, always searching for hidden foes that were surely looking to strike him down. The menacing stride he took to his mount made many a warrior take a step back, flickers of wariness washing away in the image of that ferocious grin shifting into a mischievous smirk.</p><p>He hated having to watch him leave. Every single time, it struck him that he was not wanting to stay with him. With <em>them.</em> But he knew that if he called, he <em>would</em> come. It was in their blood. He was a warrior, and he would rage against any who stood against him in support of those he found worthy. And he knew he would be the first that he would come to the aid of. It was proof of their bond, that he would come when he calls. </p><p>It made him so very proud to have him as a part of his family. He would never stop loving his little brother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love the epic bromance that is Ragnar the Younger and Uhtred.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>